


Jinn in a Bottle

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian
Summary: '“There is a cave,” he whispered. “A cave of wonder, filled with more riches than you could imagine.” He cupped his hand and gold light spilled from it, mounds of gold and jewels appearing. Ired and Tarew gasped, entranced by the image. The old man grinned and continued. ”Gold piled from floor to ceiling. And in the middle of it all is a lamp. Just a simple lamp, nothing special.” The gold was replaced by a silver oil lamp, spinning slowly. “But I want it. However, I am too old and weak to go down and get it. You two are young and strong. If you help me get it, I will help you get your princess,” Tamin appeared in his palm, laughing and smiling. Tarew felt her heart stumble. “and in the meantime, you can have all of the riches in the cave, but not the lamp. No, the lamp is mine.”He snapped his hand shut quickly and Tamin disappeared. Tarew grit her teeth, and Ired felt something plucking on his mind, compelling him to agree.'________________________________________For the record, Ired blamed Tarew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back and I really love it a lot, so I'm posting it here in the hopes that it will finally convince me to get off my ass and finish the third chapter. Not holding my breath tbh. I'm awful with due dates and the like. Leave a comment if you want and as always, ENJOY!

Silver stars glittered coldly above the vast desert as a dark man sat astride a dark horse with a dark purpose swirling in his dark mind.

“My lord!” A gasp came from behind him as a porky man; head wrapped in a hijab, came panting over the top of the dune where the man on the horse was waiting. “I presume you have what I need,” a velvety voice asked; sliding like syrup over the short man’s ears, further drugging him on the power hidden in the silky treble. “Yes, yes, of course, my lord,” The man bowed down low and held out two shiny silver pieces of metal.

The tall man smiled cruelly as he snatched them out of fat, sweaty hands and held up to the light of the moon. They shone and when he clicked them together, the now whole fox figure took off in a blaze of silver sparks.

“Follow that fox!” The man reeled his black horse around and gave chase after the fading line of sparks.

The pursuit led them to a rock cliff, where the fox split back in two and buried themselves into the rock. There was a loud crack and the rock shuddered and widened into a cave that yawned into darkness.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go in!” The man spat at his slave. The poor man followed blindly, walking to the cave. Just as he stepped foot into the cavern, he was blown back, a deep voice rattling through his bones.

“Who dares disturb my slumber?”

“T-tis I, Banon, a humble servant,” The man- Banon- knelt in awe and fear of the disembodied voice.

“Step forth and enter, but know that only two may enter. Diamonds in the rough, two of a kind, birds of a feather,” the voice rumbled. Banon looked back at the tall man, who just motioned for him to get on with it.

Banon stepped deeper into the dark and when nothing happened he let out a sigh of relief. But his relief was short lived, for as soon as he was three steps in, an unearthly wail echoed through the tunnel and the cave snapped shut before Banon could even turn around. The silver pieces fell from the cliff and the man cursed, dismounting and stomping over the pick up the fallen silver.

“What am I missing…?” The man mulled over the cave’s words, hardly disturbed by his servants death. “Where can I find these ‘Diamonds in the Rough…?”

^&^&^&

 

“Stop! Thief!” A fat man in a bloody brown smock charged out of his shop to chase after a tall, lanky girl running away with a bag full of freshly cooked meat. The butcher pulled out a cleaver and threw it with unexpected strength for a man of his bulk. The girl laughed as she dodged the projectile and ducked into an ally. She didn’t stop running and before long, the butcher came barreling around the corner after her.

Running out of the other side, the girl dodged people, never faltering. The butcher ran over the people, dead set on catching the street rat that stole from his shop. The wild chase led the dark haired girl into a dead end alley, where the butcher cornered her.

“Finally, you filthy urchin. Now, give me my meat, and maybe I’ll won't hand you over to the royal guards,” The butcher smirked, sure that he had the girl cornered.

“Oh, no! Not the royal guards! What ever shall I do?” The girl put her hands on her chest in mock horror, careless of the grease she was getting on her shirt. The butcher grunted, trying to figure out if he had been snarked. Suddenly, a rope dropped from the roof, right in front of the thief. “Well, I guess I’ll never know.” She grabbed the rope and was hauled up to the sound of angry curses.

Pulling herself the rest of the way, she smiled at her savior, a tall boy with short dark brown hair to match the girls. “Thanks for the assist, my dear brother,” the girl shot her brother finger pistols and he simply sighed. “I’m not always going to help you, Tarew,” He grumbled, annoyed with his twins antics.

“Yes, but you were there today, Ired,” Tarew grinned. He huffed and dragged Tarew to her feet. “Let’s just go home,” Ired nudged his sister. She laughed and shoved at his arm.

They were halfway home when Tarew stopped, looking over at the giant palace. Ired stopped with her but just stood by her side, looking but not really caring. Unlike his sister, Ired had never really been that taken with the palace or its inhabitants.

“What do you think it's like, in the palace?” Tarew asked, so soft Ired almost missed it entirely.

“I… I don’t know. I suppose it’s all really fancy and glamorous.” Ired answered.

“I bet she’s beautiful,” Tarew chuckled.

“Ah, who?”

“The princess, you dingbat.”

“Oi!” Ired growled at his sister as she laughed and dodged his swipe and danced out of reach.

“Well she’d have to be, right?” Ired commented, giving up on chasing his sister. “She is the princess. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a plain princess.”

Tarew laughed, “Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what she does in there…”

 

^&^&^&

 

“IMPOSSIBLE! I have never met such an insufferable brat!” A man dressed in a torn baby blue robe and pants stomped pass the sultan. “Good luck marrying her off!” He stormed out of the castle, muttering angrily.

The sultan, a short, burly man with shaggy red hair, glared at the door where the prince had come from. “Argh… Tamin…”

He stomped out the door to where his daughter sat on the edge of a large fountain, a large black panther laying at her feet. Brushing long ginger hair from her startlingly pale face, Tamin dipped freckled hands into the cool, clear water, watching the small fish scatter from the sudden intrusion.

“Tamin. What did you do?” The sultan approached his daughter and placed his hands on his hips. Tamin faced her father and stood up, brushing dirt from her sea green silk skirt and cut off shirt.

“Me? I did nothing. Alban, however, didn’t much like Prince Samrima, did you, you big lug?” Tamin crouched down and hugged the panther. Alban purred and snuggled his head under Tamin’s chin.

The sultan kneaded his temples. Every suitor he has chosen had been rejected in a manner such as this, no matter how handsome, pretty, or rich. “Tamin, you have to choose a suitor, you know this,” he gently grabbed her shoulder. “I don't want to have to do this, but if you can't pick a suitor by the end of the week, I will have to.”

Tamin nodded her head sullenly, and the sultan let go. He walked back to the palace and entered. Tamin glared at the place where he vanished and clenched her fists at her sides.

“I will not stay here any longer.”

^&^&^

That night, under that cover of darkness, Tamin stole from her room, softly landing on the cool marble, dressed in a raggedy cloak, torn brown pants and a dark shirt. She flipped her hood up, hiding her ginger hair.

Tamin ran to the edge of the courtyard and climbed up a twisting tree, hopping over the side of the wall and into the world outside of the palace walls.

 

%^%^%^%

 

Tarew clutched her rumbling tummy and eyed a cart filled with watermelons. “Hey, Ired? Fancy a watermelon?” She turned to her twin to find him looking at her with the same hungry gleam in his brown eyes. Tarew grinned and lightly dropped down to a ledge hanging right over the vendors cart.

Tarew swung right down into the vendors face and started to make funny faces while Ired stole two halves of a watermelon and slipped up again. Tarew and Ired smiled at each other and started to eat their melons.

“Whoa… Who’s that?” Tarew breathed, staring at a pale girl across the street. She wore a look of complete wonder on her face as she looked around at everything, as if she’d never been in a market before. Ired could see why his sister noticed her. With regal looking cloths made ragged, pale skin, and a few ginger wisps of hair escaping her hood, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Ired looked at his sister and did a double take. Tarew had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks and her light brown eyes were slightly glazed.

“Hey, what is that man doing?”

Ired looked back down at the girl in the square. A tall, buff man, who was looking at the girl rather lecherously, had cornered her. Glancing back at his sister, Ired saw that her gaze had sharpened and a shadow fell over her face, giving her a frightening look. A low growl spilled from her lips and before Ired knew what was happening, she had jumped down and was running across the street to the pale girl.

“Oh my god,” Ired muttered before following his crazy twin.

“HEY! You!” Tarew shouted at the man who had caged the lithe girl into the wall with his big arms. Pale green eyes widened as the dark-skinned girl approached, looking rather murderous.

Tarew slipped a look to the taller girl, and upon seeing fresh bruises littering her arms felt a wave of protective instincts wash over her suddenly and unexpectedly. Her brown eyes hardened and she yanked the man off with surprising strength.

“Oi, girly,” the man snarled. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something? Get lost ‘for I make ya!”

Before Tarew could punch the man square in the jaw, Ired stepped forward and grabbed his sister, pulling her fist back down.

“Oh, thank god you found them!” He cried in false relief.

“Huh?”

“My sister and my cousin! I have been looking for them everywhere! It’s our first time here, you know, and I looked round, and they had just wandered off.” He rolled his eyes at the man and whispered, “Women.”

The man nodded in understanding and backed off. “I know what you mean.” He agreed. “Well, it’s a real shame we didn’t get to play a little bit more, darling,” the man simpered, cupping a hand under the pale girl’s chin. The girl reacted immediately. She slapped his hand away while simultaneously bringing her leg up to knee him in the crotch.

Tarew was shocked for a couple of seconds before a wide grin split her face. Ired’s jaw dropped and he cussed under his breath. The girl shouted, “Run!” before sprinting away, the twins following quickly.

^&^&^&^

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!” The sultan howled, running all over the palace in fury, upturning tables and ripping the covers off of beds.

“Sir, if I may, I think I might have a way to find her,” a smooth voice like sweet molasses floated into the room. The red-haired sultan spun on his heel to see a tall man with pale hair sweeping across his brow. He had a slim, angular face, and cold, cold blue eyes.

“Oh, and what would that be, Saab?” He asked, anger and worry simmering in his eyes.

“I could use my… profession.”

“And can you guaranty that you will be able to find her?”

“Of course, sultan. I want her back as much as you do, after all.”

“… Fine. But make sure nobody finds out!”

“Of course.”

 

^&^&^&

Minutes later, Saab stole away into the darkest recesses of the palace. Shadows clung to his white hair and soft laughter echoed in his ears, faint shapes pulling on his robes. Saab swept them away with a sharp turn, stairs laying themselves out before him, leading up, up, up past the ceiling, past the sky, into a messy room.

Potions bubbled away, smoke writhing and frothing like a living entity. Mirrors lined the walls, dark hands pounding from the other side, ghostly wails quieting as he passed. Shelves and desks spilling with evil books and horrible spells were placed haphazardly around the room.

Saab glided effortlessly around everything, stepping lightly onto the raised platform of polished marble in the center of the room. A large mirror was placed on it, of beautifully carved mahogany wood, pictures of dragons and creatures beyond comprehension dancing around the glass.

He gazed into the darkened abyss behind the glass. Shadows shivered and shook, a dark form taking shape in the endless shadow. A familiar face appeared, grinning with perfect teeth and cruel eyes.

A hand reached out…

 

##>%>#>%>%>

After a crazy run through the city, Tamin and the two people she had meet found themselves at an abandoned alley, leaning on the walls and trying the catch their breath.

“By the way, the name’s Ired, and that’s my sister Tarew,” the boy panted, swiping dark brown bangs off his tanned face. Tamin admired his ability to stay calm after all of that, though she wondered why he would give her their names. He didn't know her, after all. He was taller than average, and was wearing a torn shirt and ragged jeans.

His apparent sister nodded her head in greeting. She was very much like her brother in appearances, with dark hair and eyes, but she seemed a bit more reckless, fire burning bright behind large doe brown eyes. She studied Tamin with guarded curiosity, eyes sweeping along her bright hair and pale skin. Tamin shifted slightly under her piercing gaze.

“Um… my name is Tamin,” she answered the unspoken question, voice strong, as if daring them to make a comment. Ired raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. Tarew didn't seem to have such qualms however.

“Hey, you have the same name as the princess,” She exclaimed, eyes widening. She looked more closely at Tamin’s face. “You kinda look like her too.”

“Oh, what do you know,” Ired said, saving Tamin from answering. “You’ve never even seen the princess! She could be dark as the night for all you know.”

“Well I've heard stories!” Tarew snapped. It was almost… adorable how her nose wrinkled when she got defensive. “They say her hair is like freshly grown carrots, with eyes like the tops of said carrots.”

“Sounds more like a carrot fetish than a description to me.”

Tamin was grateful for Ired taking the attention off of her, but she was so hungry and even though it was only mid afternoon, she felt sleep tugging on her eyelids. Her stomach growled loudly and the siblings paused in their bickering and looked at her. 

“Oh!” Tarew gasped reaching into her pocket. She withdrew a slice of watermelon. She blew the dust off and handed it to Tamin. “It's not much and it's kind of dirty, but I'm sure it’ll taste fine just the same,” she said shyly, rubbing her neck.

Tamin nodded her thanks, mouth already full of the sweet fruit. Tarew smiled gently at her and Tamin was swept up in the deep brown of her eyes. Now that she was looking more carefully she could see flecks of gold and green dancing around her pupil. It was mesmerizing and she could feel herself falling, falling, falling--

“Ok, what the hell,” Ired deadpanned, snapping Tamin and Tarew out of their thoughts. Tamin blushed, cursing her pale skin and Tarew coughed slightly, glancing away.

Ired sighed heavily but didn't say anything more. He could see what was happening, even if his sister couldn't. He knew that Tarew found Tamin attractive, and honestly, he couldn't blame her. The girl was very exotic, with freckles and ginger hair. Ired also knew that Tamin seemed to find his sister beautiful too. And, really, who could blame her. Tarew looked like him in almost every way after all. But what stood out most to him was the fact that infatuation could very easily bridge the thin line between it and love. Ired wanted his sister to be happy but he felt that Tamin would only bring her pain. She was hiding something from them and Ired had not forgotten her panicked stance when Tarew had mentioned she looked like the princess.

“Let's go home for now,” Tarew was saying when Ired tuned back into the conversation. Tamin looked slightly uneasy but nodded anyway. Tarew smiled at her once more before turning and walking down the alley. Tamin seemed to relax slightly and followed Tarew, Ired trailing close behind.

___________________________

They reached home sweet home not long after, traveling across rooftops and hiding from guards every now and then.

Tarew pushed open the rough wooden door that lead into their place of residence.

‘Home’ was a large open faced balcony with torn rugs hanging down on either side of the opening as makeshift curtains. The palace was framed perfectly by the rugs and Tamin looked at it with poorly concealed distaste. Another shabby, thick rug was splayed across the hard stone, pillows piled everywhere. A bowl of fruit sat off to the side and Tarew grabbed an apple and tossed it to Tamin who caught it with relative ease.

“It's not much, but it's home sweet home,” Ired said, sitting down in a pile of purple pillows. He too snatched an apple and took a bite, reveling in the sweet taste.

Tamin smiled at him and said, “I think it’s wonderful.” She sat down next to him, folding her legs beneath her and sitting with a back so straight Ired felt his own spine ache in sympathy. Tarew pushed back the curtain rugs and leaned on the stone, gazing in awe at the palace.

“Isn’t it amazing,” she whispered, wonder filling her soft voice. Ired rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his apple. He had had this conversation about a million times. Tamin looked away and rolled her apple between her palms.

“Yeah… It’s great,” Tamin sighed wistfully, not quite looking at Tarew. Ired glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

“It’d be cool, though,” he started. “To have servants and people to get you what you want without having to steal it.”

“Oh, yeah. And also having people to tell you what to do and what to eat and who you can talk to,” Tamin scowled, glaring at the ground. Her nails bit into the apple skin and Ired’s suspicions grew.

“Still better than here,” Tarew interjected, turning around to face them. “Always having to scrounge for food, ducking guards and avoiding punishment.”

“You aren’t fee to make your own choices.”

“Sometimes you feel so…”

“You’re just so…”

“Trapped,” they finished at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and Ired looked up from his apple, a deadpan look on his face. Tarew moved and plopped herself down near Tamin, leaning slightly into her. 

“So, where are you from?” Ired asked quickly, sensing the impending awkwardness he would have to undertake and desperately wanting to avoid it at all costs. Tamin immediately tensed up and Tarew glared at Ired, who just shrugged helplessly.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve gone and I’m not going back,” she snarled, throwing her apple to the ground. Ired winced at the audible crunch and silently mourned as the now bruised apple rolled away.

“Why?” Tarew asked quietly, placing a hand over Tamin’s. Tamin looked at it and then at Tarew. She looked back at the ground and sighed.

“My father is making me marry someone who I don’t want to marry,” she muttered, casting her eyes to a snag in the carpet. Ired inhaled sharply, looking to his sister, who had gone rigid.

Tarew despised arranged marriages with a burning passion. She felt that it was barbaric to force someone into a marriage that wasn't out of love, but rather necessity. Ired stood and shuffled over to Tarew with the intent to comfort her, but before he could reach her there was a loud shout from the stairs leading to the door.

“There they are!”

Tarew and Tamin shot up.

“They’re after me!” They shouted at the same time. Then they pointed at each other and shouted, “They’re after you?”

“God, there’s no time for this!” Ired screamed, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them off the balcony with him just as the guards ran in. Ired cursed himself for not closing the door when they had come in. There were a couple rotting wooden beams and rugs that broke their fall, and finally they landed in a pile of sand put there for that exact purpose.

They scrambled up and ran forward, only for Ired to bump into the captain of the guards. He cried out as his arm was wrenched behind him and he was tossed to the waiting battalion.

“Ired!” Tarew yelled, only to be captured as well. She shoved Tamin out of the way as a couple of guards threw themselves on her, flattening Tarew to the ground.

“Let them go!” Tamin screamed, punching at the captain uselessly.

“Well, what do we have here? Another little street mouse,” he laughed loudly and shoved Tamin down. She hit the ground with a dull thump and a pained groan. Tarew snarled and struggled even harder.

Tamin stood up unsteadily. “I said let them go,” she growled and threw back her hood, shaking out bright ginger hair. “Let them go, by order of the princess.”

The captain gaped, eyes widening. “My lady!” He groveled, bowing deeply. The rest of the guards followed his lead, shoving Ired down with them. Ired grit his teeth, his suspicion finally confirmed.

“She’s the princess?!” Tarew gasped, shock written in the drop of her jaw and the raising of her eyebrows. Ired’s lips tightened in an effort not to scold her for speaking so brashly. The captain turned to her, teeth bared, but Tamin grasped his arm in a tight grip.

“Let them go,” she growled harshly. The captain glanced between Tarew and Tamin before settling on Tamin.

“I would princess, but my orders come straight from Saab, so you’d have to take it up with him,” he said apologetically before motioning to his crew and marching off with Tarew and Ired.

Tamin grit her teeth and glared at their retreating backs.

“Oh, believe me. I will.”

___________________________________________________

 

Ired and Tarew were thrown into a dank, dark pit. Ired groaned loudly and thumped his head back on the cold stone wall a few times. Tarew stared at the ground in front of her, eyes glazed.

“I can’t believe she was the princess,” she muttered blankly. Ired looked at his sister rather disbelievingly.

“Seriously? She had ginger hair, pale skin, freckles, and acted like she had never been let outside before,” he deadpanned. “How did that not tip you off immediately?”

Tarew winced but didn’t look up. “I guess it did,” she whispered. “I just didn’t want to believe it.” Ired sighed and tilted his head up, counting the cracks in the ceiling.

“We’ll get out of here and then figure it all out, ok?” He grinned slightly, trying to put on a brave face for his sister. Tarew snorted but still didn’t look up.

“And how exactly are we going to do that?” She asked sardonically, not really expecting an answer.

“With my help,” a voice cackled.

Tarew and Ired jumped, scrambling away from the voice. A man limped out of the shadows. He was largely bald, liver spots decorating his head. A long white beard brushed the ground and bony legs stuck out from a ratty grey robe that looked like it had seen better days.

“Who the hell are you,” Ired snarled, shoving himself to his feet. The man grinned, showing off nasty, broken, crooked teeth.

“Me? I’m no one,” he answered. “If I ever had name, it is long gone by now. So, I am no one.”

“Right,” Tarew drawled, standing next to her brother. “And how exactly would you help us get out? And why?”

The smile disappeared from the old man’s face. He hobbled closer and glanced around conspicuously. “There is a cave,” he whispered. “A cave of wonder, filled with more riches than you could imagine.” He cupped his hand and gold light spilled from it, mounds of gold and jewels appearing. Ired and Tarew gasped, entranced by the image. The old man grinned and continued. ”Gold piled from floor to ceiling. And in the middle of it all is a lamp. Just a simple lamp, nothing special.” The gold was replaced by a silver oil lamp, spinning slowly. “But I want it. However, I am too old and weak to go down and get it. You two are young and strong. If you help me get it, I will help you get your princess,” Tamin appeared in his palm, laughing and smiling. Tarew felt her heart stumble. “and in the meantime, you can have all of the riches in the cave, but not the lamp. No, the lamp is mine.”

He snapped his hand shut quickly and Tamin disappeared. Tarew grit her teeth, and Ired felt something plucking on his mind, compelling him to agree.

The old man looked between them. “So, do we have a deal?” He asked, holding out a knobby hand. Tarew and Ired looked between each other and shrugged, the strange urge to say yes overcoming Ired’s common sense. Tarew wanted desperately to see Tamin again, at least once, and if this was how she had to do it, so be it. It never crossed her mind that she had only just met Tamin or that she could possibly be endangering her brothers life. 

“Sure, why not,” Tarew said, shaking the hand. Ired shook next and then straightened up and looked around.

“Ok, so how do we get out?” He questioned.

The old man cackled and hopped towards the wall. He used one long finger to poke at a brick. It sank into the wall, taking more with it. They shifted and spun until there was enough pace for all three of them to crawl through and out into a dark hallway. Tarew and Ired glanced at each other.

Ired grimaced but went through the wall, Tarew following close behind.

_____________________________

 

“Saab!” Tamin shouted, charging through the large gold doors into the throne room, where her father and Saab were sat. Saab looked up, eyes narrowed.

“What is it, princess?” He asked, voice syrupy and sickly sweet. Tamin marched over to him and pulled him up by his collar.

“On what grounds did you have the right to arrest those two people?!” She growled, green eyes burning. Saab stood to his full height and removed Tamin’s hand from his clothes, smoothing them out.

“Well, on the grounds that they kidnapped you, for starters,” Saab said patiently. Tamin shook her head.

“They didn’t kidnap me, I ran away!”

Saab looked politely shocked. “Oh, no. Oh, dear, I’m sorry. I had no idea.” He told her, covering his mouth with a pale hand.

Tamin glared at him. “I don’t need your apologies, Saab. Where are they?” She asked. Saab looked over to her father.

“Well, the thing is, their execution has already passed,” he shrugged. “I’m sorry, but they’re dead.”

Tamin stumbled back, feeling the words like a physical blow to the chest. She felt her legs shake underneath her, threatening to give out. “No…” she whispered. Her father was saying something, a worried look on his face, but all she could hear was the rush of blood in her ears. She thought she might have finally made friends, not just servants in the palace, but actual friends, only to have them cruelly torn away from her by the same people who wanted to keep her trapped here.

She spun on her heel and ran out of the throne room, tears burning at her eyes.

_______________________________________________

 

“How far away is this?” Ired complained, slipping on yet another pile of slick sand. The old man only grinned wickedly over his shoulder and continued to walk. Ired groaned and pushed himself up again, walking forward to fall into step next to Tarew.

“You think he’s telling us the truth about this cave?” He whispered. Tarew didn’t say anything, just sighed. Ired rolled his eyes and trudged along.

The man suddenly stopped in front of them and took something out of his robe and clicked it together. Something silver and flashy shot forward before splitting and burying into a sheer cliff wall. The rock caved inward and a hole opened, big enough to swallow a house.

“...guess he wasn’t lying,” Tarew mumbled. Ired nodded dumbly. The old man hobbled forward until he was standing in front of the cave.

“Well? Come on, let’s get going,” he called back, breaking Ired and Tarew out of their stupor. They walked to the man and gazed into the black abyss. Tarew guled nervously and took a few steps back.

“I don’t know…” she mumbled. The old man’s face twisted into something horrible, teeth flashing and eyes darkening.

“We have a deal, missy,” he thundered. “I held up my end of it, now you hold up yours. Or there will be a much worse fate to befall you.” He grabbed Tarew’s arm in a vise like grip and dragged her back to the cave. Ired hadn’t moved, looking into the cave with a puzzled look on his face. His head twitched slightly to the side, as if he was listening intently to something that they couldn’t hear.

“Hey,” Tarew nudged him. He jolted as if he hadn’t realized she was there. “You ok?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” he shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He knocked the side of his head, like he was thumping sand out of his ear. “Let’s go.”

And, with the old man watching, a glint in his eye, the twins descended into the cave.

 

______________________________

 

Tarew and Ired treaded carefully as they walked deeper into the darkened cave. The stone stairs were slippery and steep, darkened by an eerily familiar liquid. Ired decided not to think about it too much. Oil lamps were placed at random intervals on the walls, burning with blue flames, casting flickering patterns on the stone. The staircase seemed to go on forever, spiraling down further than should have been possible.

At last, they came to the end. And a twenty foot drop. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Ired felt the situation called for a slight embellishment.

“Seriously?” Ired groaned, breaking the silence. He and Tarew looked over the edge. The wall was sheer, with no hand holds or ledges they could drop down onto. At the bottom of the drop off was a pile of gold coins that flashed and glittered in the blue light.

“I mean, that pile should break out fall somewhat,” Tarew muttered.

“Yeah, but we don’t know what’s hidden in it,” Ired argued. “There could be a knife in it, or at the very least, a sharp gold object.”

“Well, what choice do we have?”

“None.”

Tarew took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Ok, let’s do this,” she whispered. And then she jumped, curling her hands over her face and bringing her knees up to protect her body. She landed with a loud crash and a pained grunt.

“Are you ok?” Ired called worriedly, peering over the edge. Tarew gave a weak thumbs up and Ired let out a gust of air, relief washing through his body.

Tarew struggled to her feet and slid down to the bottom of the coins. She motioned for Ired to come down. Ired nodded and jumped down, landing hard in the pile. Coins dug into his skin and he hissed out a pained breath.

“Whoa…” he heard Tarew mumble, awe coating her word. He joined her and echoed the sentiment.

The room that had landed in was covered in shimmering gold objects. There were more piles of coins, and treasure chests of jewels and crowns littered the place. Necklaces of silver and gold gleamed in the torchlight and Tarew wasted no time in pulling the largest one she could find over her head while Ired stuffed his pockets full of gold coins.

And then his ears started to ring with a melody, dark and enchanting. He had heard it before, at the mouth of the cave. It beckoned him forward, calling him deeper into the cave. He stood up slowly, eyes fixed on the far end of the cavern. Gold clattered out of his limp fingers and he heard Tarew calling to him, but it sounded like he was underwater. He lurched forward, wanting- no needing to get closer to the song, to find out where it came from.

“Ired, where are you going?” Tarew called, jogging to catch up to her brother. He didn’t answer, just continued on, eyes gazing to something Tarew couldn’t see.

“Don’t you hear that?” He asked quietly. Tarew started, peering over to Ired.

“Hear what?”

“That song… Can’t you hear it?” He whispered. Tears spilled down his cheeks without his consent. Tarew wasn’t even sure he had noticed. Longing filled Ired’s chest. Terrible, horrible, gut wrenching longing. It tugged on his heartstrings, pulled salty water from his eyes. It was like a music box put on repeat, gentle plucking of a metal contraption. Words were a garbled mess, couldn’t even be considered lyrics, yet it echoed in his head, reverberating clearly. It played over and over and over.

It was so… sad. There was no other way Ired could put it. It was sad and lonely, a haunting tune that spoke of endless agony, dark eternities, freedom dangled in front of him, so close, but he couldn’t grab it, he couldn’t get away, he couldn’t escape this horrid prison, this neverending darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. He stood on the edge of an endless chasm, and if he took another step, if he made one more move, he would fall apart and there would be nothing of him left.

And then it was angry, twisting and screaming, fire burning everything around him, tearing and destroying. He wanted out, he needed to get out, he could feel his lungs fail from breathing in the smoke, but he wouldn’t stop, it was tearing him up, warping and contorting his body. He would set them all on fire, he would watch them burn, all of them, they had trapped him, they had taken him and put him in this prison, this dark cage, this… this….

“Ired!”

Ired gasped suddenly, like he had just surfaced from downing. He coughed heavily, feeling like he had been inhaling smoke for the past decade. He cracked open his eyes, surprised to find them dried out. He wasn't sure when he had closed them. He lifted his hand to rub at them only to find something already there.

It was a silver lamp, delicately carved, though it showed signs of age with the black streaks that followed the designs on the lid. It looked like one of those old oil lamps that people trapped genies in. Ired snickered, entertaining the idea of a huge blue guy springing out of the spout if he rubbed it. The lamp heated up suddenly, scalding his hand.

“Ouch!” Ired winced, dropping the lamp and cradling his hand. “What the hell?”

“You tell me,” Tarew snapped, stepping up to be level with him. “It was like you entered some sort of trance. Ired, the lamp was practically on fire, and you picked it up like it was no big deal! I couldn't even get near it!”

Ired bent down and grabbed the lamp again. Thankfully, it had cooled to a bearable temperature, the silver metal glinting softly in the torchlight. Ired studied it, holding it gently, as if cradling a newborn. Tarew sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Well, whatever,” she said. “That’s the lamp we have to get back to that old geezer. Come on, the sooner we give it to him, the sooner we can go home and figure out how to get Tamin back.” She reached for the lamp.

“No!” Ired shouted, surprising both of them.

Tarew glared at him, though she had retracted her hands. “What do you mean, no?” She growled softly.

“I mean, no. I won’t let that old man lay a hand on this lamp,” Ired snapped back. “I can’t let him have it.”

“Why?!”

Ired looked stumped at the question. “I… I don’t know,” he whispered softly. He looked down at the time worn lamp. It seemed to quiver in the flickering light. Then it shook for real and Ired yelped, dropping the lamp. It crashed to the stone floor loudly, blue flames dancing in the metal. But that wasn’t possible. Surely it was just a reflection of the fire on the walls, right?

The lamp shivered, shook, and clattered. Then it stilled. Ired and Tarew looked at each other then back to the seemingly harmless lamp. All of a sudden, black fire poured from the spout, and they jumped backwards, Tarew tripping and falling ungracefully into a pile of gold. The flames spun upwards, swirling into a tornado. Then they dispersed, leaving in their place a grinning boy with otherworldly purple eyes.

“I’ll tell you why, little lady,” he cackled. “Because he’s a lot more careful than you!”

__________________________________

 

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took way too long to post. I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I have no excuse. I could have posted it the same day as i did the first chapter, but it was late and I was tired and it slipped my mind the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the....
> 
> Well, you get the point. Either way, it's out now, and I sincerely hope you enjoy!

The first thing Ired noticed was the fact that the boy didn’t look much older than him. Which was a rather strange thing to notice, seeing as he was also floating six feet in the air.

He had messy black hair, darker than even the most starless night Ired had seen and his eyes glittered as if they held entire galaxies in them, swirling with hues of purple and blue. His skin was a smooth caramel, unmarred by scars unlike Ired’s own. He wore a simple silver hoop in his hair, a purple stone dangling between his eyebrows. An open black vest showed clean white bandages wrapping around his chest and loose black pants fell to his bare feet.

“What in the hell…” Tarew whispered, and silently Ired agreed. The boy laughed again and lowered himself gently to the floor, feet not making a sound when he landed. Ired was surprised to find he only came to his shoulder. He had a presence that filled up the entire room, forcing everyone to look at him. He was impossible to ignore.

“Ok, introductions,” he smiled. “Hi, my name is Aeon, what’s yours?”

“Genie!” Tarew shrieked after a moment of silence. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. As soon as the word was out of her mouth, Aeon’s friendly appearance dropped and black flames crackled to life in his palms.

“What did you just call me,” he growled, raising into the air, darkness filling up the room. The torch's flames flickered and then died, plunging the room into shadow, the only light coming from the eerie white glow from Aeon’s own fire and his eyes, radiating power.

Tarew gulped nervously, sweat dripping down her neck. “Um… G-genie?” She squeaked.

“I’m not a Genie!” And just like that the tension was gone. The fire faded from Aeon’s hands and the torches flickered back to life. Aeon plonked down heavily, pouting. He crossed his arms and suddenly he looked like a petulant child who had his toy taken away.

“Then… what are you?” Ired asked hesitantly. Aeon puffed up again, a proud grin spreading across his face.

“I am a Jinn,” he said, pressing a hand to his chest. “And not just any Jinn, I’m an Effrit.”

Tarew and Ired exchanged looks. “Erm, what’s a Jinn?” Tarew raised an eyebrow. Aeon looked at them in disbelief. 

“Seriously? First you call me a Genie, and then you say you don’t even know what a Jinn is?” Aeon sighed heavily. “You are very quickly climbing the ranks of my Shit List, and trust me, that’s not a place you want to be.”

Ired glanced between them. “Sooo, what are Jinn?”

Aeon cleared his throat. “Ah hem. Jinn are what that stupid Genie legend is based on.” 

A black board sprung up from the ground and a pointer appeared in Aeon’s hands. Words wrote themselves across the board. Genie was on the left and Jinn was on the right, a line separating them. 

“However, there are a few key differences between Jinn and Genie. For example, I am not bound by anything to help you. I have free will, unlike Genies. Also, I can grant so much more than three wishes. I can grant thousands if I want. But just because I can doesn’t mean I will. Remember that.”

The words appeared as he spoke, listing under the appropriate category. 

“Next, while Genies are displayed as weak willed and kind by hundreds of people, Jinn are mostly evil. There are a few good ones and some that just don’t care.”

“And what category do you fall under?” Ired questioned, backing away slightly.

“Me?” Aeon laughed. “I don’t care. I do what I want, no restrictions and no agenda. And don’t bother try to put distance between us. I could slaughter you with a snap of my fingers if I wanted to. That’s what makes evil Jinn so dangerous. Luckily for you, though, I have no intention of doing that. Yet.”

“Oh, well, that’s comforting,” Tarew muttered sarcastically.

“Pretending I didn’t hear that, there are five kinds of Jinn. However, since you’re super unlikely to meet any of them, I’ll just tell you about Effrit.”

The word Effrit scribbled beneath the Jinn column and words wrote themselves as he continued to talk, just like before.

“We are considered to be the most clever and sly type of Jinn, and most of us are demonic. However, it’s not unheard of if a Effrit is changed in nature by someone. Quite common, actually.” Aeon seemed finished, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding sharply. The blackboard glowed slightly, making the white words stand out even more. 

“Ok, so, you aren’t a Genie, you’re a Jinn,” Tarew said, tapping her chin in thought. “But that doesn’t explain why you were in a lamp. You told us you had free will, and I don’t think anyone would willingly live in a lamp if they didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, and what was up with that song earlier. Tarew couldn’t hear it, and half of the time I don’t think the emotions were mine,” Ired added.

The blackboard sunk into the ground and Aeon looked around nervously, surprising Tarew and Ired. “Well, the answer to first question, I was trapped in there by my last master. So, no, I’m not some freak who just enjoys hanging out in lamps for ages.”

“Master? But don’t you have--”

“As for the song,” Aeon interrupted loudly. “I have no idea why you heard that. That was mine, and nobody was supposed to hear it unless I wanted them to, and I didn’t want anyone to hear that particular thing.” He glanced away from Ired, red dusting his cheeks. Ired found it strangely endearing.

“And that’s all well and good, but it doesn’t answer my previous question about you having free--” Tarew was interrupted by a loud crash.

“What was that?!” Ired exclaimed, stumbling as the ground shook. Aeon rose into the air and touched the ceiling where a huge crack had spilt the stone.

“Um, I think that releasing me may have caused a huge power flux, and this place doesn't seem built to withstand that kind of magic,” he said nervously, dropping down when the crack widened. “Ok, time to go.”

He landed behind Ired and Tarew and placed a hand on their shoulders. “Hope you aren't squeamish!” Was the only warning they got before they were whisked away.

It felt kind of like being compressed into a violently spinning tube. Darkness pressed in on all sides, squeezing Ired’s lungs and sending icy fingers down his back.

And then it was over.

They landed outside of the collapsing cave. As soon as they hit solid ground Tarew fell to her knees and retched. Ired clutched his stomach and groaned weakly but managed to keep his minuscule breakfast down. Aeon floated behind him, cackling loudly at their misfortune.

“It's… it’s true!” A voice shrieked, crazy laughter following. A tall, pale man strode forward, coming to a stop in front of Aeon, who looked over at Ired questioningly. Ired shrugged helplessly.

“I knew it,” the man whispered. His hand shot out and he grabbed Aeon’s wrist, yanking him down to his height.

“Hey, what the hell?!” Aeon shouted, trying to pull his arm out of the man’s grasp. “What's wrong with you? You smell weird, and what's with that look?”

“Ah, the magnificence of the Jinn,” he ignored Aeon’s protests. Ired glared at him and took a step forward.

“Who the hell are you?” Ired barked, fists clenching at his sides. The man barely spared a glance his way, preferring to instead to examine Aeon.

“Ok, that's enough of that,” Aeon growled. He raised his hand and snapped. There was a sharp cracking sound and the man let go of his wrist as if burned. Aeon landed behind Ired, rubbing his arm. A red ring had formed around his wrist where the man had gripped.

Tarew stumbled to her feet, wiping her mouth and looking a little worse for wear. “Where's the old man,” she asked shakily. The pale man straightened out his robes.

“You really aren't the most Intelligent group are you?” He sighed. “I am the old man you fools.”

“…What?” Ired blinked. Tarew echoed the sentiment.

“There's no way,” she added. “That old man was, like, 100. You can be older than 40!” The man chuckled.

“You flatter me, my dear,” he simpered. “But I am telling the truth. I am the old man.”

“He's not lying,” Aeon piped up. “I can smell the residue magic on him. But it's not the good kind. It's weird and gross and defiantly malicious, kinda like rot or mold.” He shivered slightly, gagging as if the scent was clogging his airways.

“Amazing, really, what a Jinn can do,” the man said, tone colored with awe. “One of the most powerful creatures in existence, and if you manage to bind one of them…” he let the sentence trail off, leaving the rest to their imagination.

Aeon stiffened, a heavy shudder coursing through his body. His hands trembled as he took a step back, eyes darting around in a panic. “Not again,” he whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

“… I could do anything with you by my side, Jinn,” the man was saying. “What do you say--”

Aeon snapped.

Black fire engulfed his body, his eyes becoming portals into hell. The flames writhed and spat, as if they were a living entity, raging and screaming. It grew and grew and grew until it towered over them, Aeon hovering in the middle. They was a rush of noise and shrieks filled the air, louder and louder.

And then, it stopped.

Everything disappeared. It was as if someone had pulled a blindfold over Ired's eyes. The silence was deafening, popping his ears and filling his mind. Aeon was facing the old man, a white glow outlining his body. He was facing away from Ired and Tarew so they couldn't see his face, but by the expression on the old man, Iread wasn't sure he really wanted to.

I am the voice of chaos, Sorcerer, Aeon’s voice thundered. It hissed and slid, sounding more like thousands of voices than just one. You will not bind me, least you find what true horror is.

The man’s pale face contorted into an expression of agony, a scream dying on his lips. His eyes rolled back, but at his hands light flamed. It expanded until it covered the man’s whole body, a brilliant white in the endless black. There was a terrible scream and then the light vanished, just winked out of existence.

“Huh? What- ohh,” Aeon’s voice quieted until it was back to normal, though it was tinged with realization. “It was a dummy,” he sighed. The white glow dimmed and the world came back into focus, not a grain of sand out of place. “That's why he smelled of rot. Man, it's been too long since I was last in the field.”

“And how long would that be?” Tarew asked sarcastically. Aeon smiled sheepishly.

“Around 600 years, give or take a few,” he cringed, rubbing the back of his head. Ired winced sympathetically, the thought of being trapped in a tiny lamp sending phantom cramps down his legs. Tarew pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ok, I think we’re both going into shock or something, because I’m not even surprised that man was using what seemed like magic,” she snapped. “In fact, I half expected it.”

Ired placed a hand on her shoulder. “I think what we need is a good night’s sleep. Aeon, can you take us home.”

Aeon started, as if he had forgotten they were there. He gave Ired a weird look. “No? Why would I do that? You have legs, you can walk on your own,” he raised an eyebrow. Ired flushed. He wasn’t sure why he had though Aeon would listen to him. He didn’t even know him, he wasn’t Aeon’s friend. It had just felt so natural to turn and to have him there to help, Ired had forgotten Aeon was a stranger.

“And anyway, I’m leaving. I’m free, and I got nothing keeping me here.” Aeon stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “You’ll be lucky if you never see me again.” There was a wisp of displaced air and Aeon was gone.

Ired didn’t understand the sudden surge of disappointment that crashed over him. Tarew turned and started walking.

“About damn time, I say,” she said. “I didn’t like that guy, he seemed too free spirited. We’re lucky he didn’t kill us while he was at it.” She turned when she didn’t hear Ired following her. “Ired?”

He jumped slightly, not really listening to his sister. “Yeah, yeah, no you’re right,” he muttered turning away and following her. Tarew looked questioningly at him, but he just passed her without a word. Tarew shrugged to herself, trying to ignore the worry bubbling up in her chest.

“Well, let’s hurry up,” she huffed. “We have a long walk ahead of us.”

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Aeon floated lazily above the clouds. It was so nice to finally be free of that stupid lamp and the memories that haunted it. Aeon grimaced, shutting his eyes and trying to repress the scenes.

But the memories flashed through his mind anyway, in brief bursts of pulsing pain. Aeon groaned softly and rubbed his forehead. He opened his eyes but he wasn’t in the sky anymore--

'He was sitting at a table, a man across from him, green eyes filled with love and adoration. Aeon felt happy and content, something he had never really felt in his many years, not since he had been in his mother's arms, and he hadn't seen her in centuries. He felt loved and at peace, here with this green eyed man--'

'--he hit the floor with a dull thud, green eyes staring down at him with disgust. What happened? What did he do? He must have done something, there was no other explanation for it. He was wrenched up again and a fist hit him across the face. Why didn't he fight back? He was a Jinn wasn't he? He could take him one handed-- but no, he wouldn't hurt the green eyed man. He loved him, right? Aeon must have done something wrong. He would have to do better next time--'

'--and then he was forced into a circle of people, and at the center was the green eyed man, cloaked in dark robes, holding one hand out. Purple light flashed from his palm and there was a searing pain around Aeon's wrists, ankles, neck, and he was screaming but he couldn't hear anything but the pounding of blood in his ears what happened why was he doing this why couldn't he move--'

'--and then he was bound.'

Aeon screamed. He screamed into the cold air and shot black flames from his hands, power flickering and sparking in the galaxies he called eyes. Tears leaked from his eyes, spilling down his cheeks in hot streams. He wanted to leave this place, he wanted to feel safe.

He used one more burst of energy to take him away, to take him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is unbeta-ed so if there are any huge mistakes I should punch myself for, please tell me


End file.
